I am myself with you (Romano x Reader)
by MischievousRibbon
Summary: Multi-chapter story where you meet Romano one day and you guys become friends... And things develop from there. In this story, you're a country!
1. Pomodoro

_This place is lovely enough to let me be at ease for a while. Even if I don't speak spanish I still get a tiny bit of it. Even when I'm only here for a little time, I am growing used to things around._ I thought.

I started to develop a love for the tomatoes and ate them as if they were a snack. With salt, sugar, as juice, cooked, salsa. All kind of cooking with it, but mostly I would eat a simple tomato while a took a walk on the streets.

"That spanish bastardo. How dare him not give me a tomato to eat. Si pagherá per questo!" A boy yelled loud in front of a store pointing his finger at the door.

I couldn't help but to giggle making the boy realize I was standing there close to him, making him blush at which I giggled once more.

"Would you like mine?" I asked smiling, extending my hand with a fresh tomato.  
His eyes somewhat sparkled and looked at mines. Making me shiver inside.

"Why would you share such a precious thing with me?" he mumbled.

I grinned "If you don't want it. Even though -i was being nice" I trailed off and fake sighed looking at the tomato in my hand. In the flash of a second he took the tomato and chomped it and I could swear he was about to smile but he kept with the 'cool' face. But, something he couldn't hide was his cute blushing face. I smiled.

"Is it yummy?"

"Y..Y-Yeah" he whispered.

I smiled "I'm _. Who are you?"

"My name is Lovino"

"Well, lovino why were you yelling at a closed door?"

He was eating at ease and we were facing each other. With a more lively face (though, he was still frowning) he looked at me.

"The bastardo Spain wouldn't give me a pomodoro to eat" He said with an angry tone looking the tomato.

"A pomodoro?" I asked.

"Yeah. This" He showed me the half eaten tomato and I giggled making him blush.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you want more I could give you some of mine. After all, I grew to love them" I said.

He smiled. _How handsome_ , I thought and he then looked down.

"Why are you being nice to me? Nobody likes me" he mumbled

I smiled "Because you seem nice and maybe I DO like you" He blushed.

I spent the rest of my time chatting with him, and that's how I met the lovely Lovino Vargas.


	2. Chapter 1

... "_, PLEASE DON'T SLEEP HERE BITTE!" Says the german's man.

"Respect my awesome brother with his awesome complains" Says the not-anymore-a country.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAA ~" Says the bubbly one.

"I'm listening, I'm listening" I said.

It's been two years since the day I met Romano when I went to visit Spain. But this story will begin on the day I became an independent country and won my pass to be on this boring country's meeting.

Everything was suddenly bright and colourful. I looked as a ten years old little girl. Even though I didn't know much about being born, I knew I wasn't a normal person. A guy called 'Francis' found me and took me to his home where everything was art and something stinky.

"Ugh! Something stinks!" I yelled as I placed my hand over my nose.

"Quoi? Mon cher that's the smell.." A rose pooped out of.. ? ".. Of pure beauty!"

"Yuck"

He then began to say useless and meaningless stuffs about beauty and roses. I was not amused and he was almost crying at my expressionless face while he was inspired. Then we went to the serious talk. He explained to me that I was a newborn country and was amused that I was actually that big already. What is he talking about? I'm barely ten.

"WAIT.. How do you know I'm a country?"

"Is something other countries can tell by looking, mon cher"

That's what he told me... How useless. I was created a year ago by a Earthquake on Italy, France and Spain so a little piece united to them went out and moved to the center between them. (Look on Google maps for Sardinia. I am not using anything of that place but the location. Anything else in the story is totally made up. I have never went to Sardinia ;u; Also, that's actually part of Italy.) I was a desert part until 3 months ago when people started to live there and with an already created city, the country _(congratulations now you named a country*w*) was created and so, I was born. People were very advanced with government stuffs already and so that explains why I was ten years old. Anyway, France raised me for.. One year and then I became independent AGAIN because I couldn't really stand living with him, and so my place on the countries meetings was settled. Even so, they declared I was too young to be in an actually meeting and so they put my spot on 'wait' until four years later when I was already "big enough" to be there. They were amused by my fast growing. Either way I was still not happy by the idea of hearing other's complains.

It's been ten years since I became a country now.

"_-san, how is your technology advance going by now?" Japan asked.

"As good as yours. After all I am an advanced country right?" I said with a smile.

Countries always wanted to dominate me because I was an advanced country, we had the most powerful guns but we never take part on wars. We were peaceful, and something we also had was the 'blessed' land. Our vegetable were the most fresh and delicious of all and our art was stunning. But something we had that could have 'stereotyped' us, was that we were fast readers and stunning writers. We were the library of the countries. That's how we knew all kind of stuffs.

"Hey, where's Romano?" I asked his brother.

"Fratello didn't want to come. He said is useless and that Spain should take care of it"

"_, only you can make him come.." Said Spain with a dramatic face on.

"I know. But I respect his decision. After all, I understand his reasons" I said as I placed my head on the table and fell asleep once more.

"I SAID NO SLEEPING!"

I stood up and walked towards the German blonde and put adhesive tape on his mouth

"ARE YOU ON YOUR MAN-PERIOD? GOSH, Stop yelling" I yelled and then sat on my spot.

Russia laughed and everybody else was shocked looking at Germany who was quiet as a stone with a frown on his features.

"How funny, da?" Says Russia.

I saw him and smiled. "Russia, you know. Just for you I could lend you some of the world's most powerful guns" I smirked as everybody turned around to see me in panic

"Really?"

I sighed "Well, that way you can become one with Germany and he won't be here yelling at me while I'm sleepy right?" I smirked as Germany growled and paled.

"Germany, don't fear." Italy said.

"I would love to" Russia finally say and smiled at me making Germany fall off of his chair losing conscience.

"GERMANY" Japan, Prussia and Italy yelled.

Well, after all in this meeting you can really have fun sometimes right~?


	3. Chapter 2

"Ah.. I-I can't any.. Ah.. more" I said moaning.

"Hold still.. A bit more" Lovino said panting.

"It's…. too…. BIG" I screamed in pain.

"Shut up o-or else everyone will he-" He was interrumpted.

The door slammed open revealing a suprised Spain and a meddlesome France peeking the scene; they just stared. Both of us gasped and looked at them.

"honhonhon~ This is no fun at all" France said smirking.

"The screams could be heard all over the house.." Said Spain

"SHUT UP AND HELP" Lovino screamed.

Yes, we were both cleaning Lovino's room.. better said trying. But as the moment of moving the closet aside came neither of us could handle the weight of it. At least not alone. France and Spain made us both step aside and moved the closet with what seemed, no problem at all and Lovino frowned.

"I could have done it by myself if that stupid _, didn't scream" He said blushing.

"Honhon~ Yes, those moans loud enough to be heard downstairs. Simple belle, chérie"

"Shut up you freaking weirdo" Lovino growled.

"We will be leaving then. Apurense" Spain said and took France out the room along with him.

I sighed as I threw myself at the bed tired, panting and breathing hard. Lovino watched me and turned around blushing deeply red. I saw him and laughed.

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing!" he said putting a hand on his nose.

"You have a nosebleed?"

I laughed so hard I had started to scream out of pain, but I couldn't stop laughing. Lovino still blushing faced me and got in the bed grabbing my hand against the bed pressing them as he was on top of me frowning.

"Stop it!" He almost yelled.

I was now giggling "I can't. You are a pervert" I said.

"Shut up or i will shut you"

"Try it."

After saying that I felt a hand placed over my eyes, making everything black. I stopped giggling and now was curious. Then I felt a soft touch over my lips which made me blush a bit. Then I took his hand away from my eyes and watched how he was following the lines of my lips with his thumb looking at my lip.

"See. You shuted your mouth" He whispered.

I went deep red and stared at him as he was touching softly my lips, then suddenly, Romano looked at my eyes and realizing what he had done he went a deep red, trying to match my own and winning.

"I-I didn't.. Ju-just were.. Damn it" He stepped away from me and sat on the end of the bed leaving me there laid down smiling. I then sat on the bed and saw he was with his hands on his face still blushing. I smiled and wrapped my hands around his shoulders kissing his cheek.

"Dummy" I whispered.

He was surprised so he stood up from the bed and walked to the door. Opening it and slamming it close getting out of the room. I sighed.

"Stubborn" I mumbled.

. Time skip .

I was walking on the park and sat on a close tree. It's been 2 hours since the "accident" with Lovino and he was ignoring me. So, I walked out of his house and went to walk. I closed my eyes for a bit and then opened them as I heard a 'munch' from in front of me.

"Romano?"

He was sitting in front of me eating a tomato frowning. He didn't say anything. After meeting him for almost two years I knew he was trying to say 'I'm sorry' but he couldn't simply spit it out.

"I forgive you" I said smiling.

I could catch a slightly smile on his face that could only be seen by someone who knew him as much as I did. I then giggled and grabbed his tomato biting it.

"Hey what? Give it back to me!"

I refused and stuck my tongue out at him making him gasp then I just laughed and started to run as he chased me. I was still eating HIS tomato.

"Lo faró ucciderti bastarda" He yelled as he smiled chasing me.

"Provare" I laughed.

He catched me wrapping his hands around my waist as I was smiling, "Gottcha" he said. Then the tomato that was on my hand was grabbed by his mouth, making me smile as he finished eating the tomato.

. Time skip .

I sighed. It was another world's meeting and I was bored again. America approached me and smiled.

"Yo girl, wazzup?" he said as he sat down next to me.

"Oh, Alfred. How you been doing?"

"Everything cool. Now, what's with the large face?"

"Indeed, you don't have your usual cheerfulness" England appeared.

"Anythin' bothers?" America said.

I smiled "Meh, nothing really. I am just waiting until this will end so i can go to Romano's"

America and England smirked.

"Love is so beautiful"

"Make sure he's the real hero"

I blushed and yelled at them, clearly embarrassed as they laughed. It was true I have fallen in love with the stupid tsundere long ago but I haven't told him with the fear his stubbornness would break our friendship apart. I didn't want to lose the most precious person I ever met. Italy approached a few moments later.

"Ve~ _" He hugged me.

"Oh, Veneziano. What's wrong?"

He smiled "Nothing. I just missed you. You everyday hang out with Fratello since morning until night and forget about me so it makes me sad"

England and America laughed as I blushed and smacked them over the head.

"Please, don't say anything unnecessary"

And so my routine keep going, waiting patiently for the next time I would be able to see Romano..


	4. Chapter 3

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE" we yelled in unison.

As we faced each other ours canvas's paints. I yelled a kind of "HA" to Italy and then smiled. He stared dazzled at my painting.

"_, Is so beautiful" He said and made his canvas rest on the ground.

"Oh come on Feli, it was a contest you are the loser" I pouted.

He looked at me "I LOST!" he cried.

I laughed "Yep, how bad"

"Oh, Shut up Veneziano!" Romano yelled.

"Calm down Roma" Spain said.

We were on some kind of picnic, England, America, Germany, Japan, The bad touch trio, The Italy brothers, Canada and Sealand. We just went out of a world's meeting as every day afternoon and I was bored and Matthew suggested we went to walk in the park. Alfred wanted to eat so Francis offered to make food and went on a picnic. We couldn't refuse the food of the French but as always he borrowed my vegetables and fruits and Romano's Tomatoes.

"Ve ~ Germany she won AGAIN" Italy cried.

"Face it Feliciano, after all her country is known for art and literature" The German talked.

I laughed a bit at Feliciano's childishness and how Ludwig told him to calm down and try again. I then just stood there looking away thinking of something, when America saw me daydreaming and approached. He then looked at Romano watching his every step closer to me and glaring. He smirked and passed a hand around my shoulders.

"Heey, _ What's up with you daydreaming with how heroic I am?"

Romano mumbled in Italian as I looked at America "What?"

"How about we go to read hero's comic" His eyes sparking "And maybe some hamburgers?" he was as excited as a little kid can be.

"Oh, that would be lovely but I'd rather enjoy here a little bit more Al, if you don't mind" I smiled.

"Aww, you're no fun man" he mumbled with a pout but leaned over and kissed my cheek. I could faintly hear a growl from Romano's direction. He smirked and walked towards the food's table.

I giggled and looked for Romano. There I found him staring at me. As I dedicated him a smile he returned it to me. A sweet softly smile he wouldn't give to anyone but me. Then I realized everyone was staring at him and put a hand over my mouth, holding a laugh.

"Romano's smiling?!"

Romano turned around as saw all the nations staring at him with wide open eyes making him blush putting on an embarrassed face and started to curse. So like him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE STARING AT ME? MIND YOUR OWN FREAKING BUSINESS"

I burst out laughing as everyone ran around away from him as he yelled as hard as he could. Then I felt a soft hand pulling my pants calling for my attention and looked down at my side. There I found the lovely Sealand staring at me from down and I smiled sitting on the ground and then he sat on my lap, still looking at me.

"How you grew up so fast and became independent? I am older than you are" he pouted.

I smiled and caressed his hair "I guess nobody noticed I was born and so nobody claimed me as theirs, so I could claim myself as me"

"That's a lie" Said someone. I turned my head up and back and found the body of the British nation.

"I was very aware of your existence and planned to claim you as mine but you weren't on my territory" He said and sat next to us. "You see Peter, she was an outstanding little island like you and.."

"I am not little" he yelled.

"..." England sighed "I am sorry she was a little island as she was..." Sealand was quiet "But everyone was amazed as her smart and fast improvement. The first to claim her was France but still, she was not part of it. Then it came the Roman Empire or Italy's grandpa and claim she was Italy's but she wasn't. All of the years she has, she has been always claimed in vain from all the nations and well, you do know her power on weapons right?" Sealand nodded "Well, nobody dared to invade her. Not even Russia!" he said, looking at him as he was telling a story and the big monster appeared.

"WOAH! I want to be like you when I become the big empire I will someday be!" he smiled cheerfully and started to jump on my lap. I just laughed.

"You will be better than me, sweety"

. Time skip .

After some hours, the sun settled and every nation still there were calm. Spain, Italy, Prussia, Sealand and Canada were in a deep sleep, just that Prussia was fall drunk sleep. France was bothering England and America was reading comics. Germany was running around the park and Japan was looking the sunset. I sat by his side.

"Is very lovely right?" he whispered.

"Yeah, you don't see this very often"

He smiled "Of course today the meeting was on your country and of course we would see this beauty in such a beautiful country as you"

I blushed "Thanks"

He stood up and smiled at me "My pleasure. Now, please excuse me" he bowed slightly and walked away.

I stayed there watching calmly and quiet. The crickets sounding like sweet music through my ears as the orange sky shone upon my head. As I was relaxing by the wonderful view, I felt a pair of arms being wrapped around my shoulders. I turned my head to meet Romano looking the skyline blushing. I smiled.

"Hello"

"Hey" he replied and sat next to me "Well, _, I.. I was, not that I was being a stalker but I just happened to hear some things. It wasn't my intention but things sometimes happens and you can't help b-"

"Yes?" I cut him off.

"..." he looked at me "So you never belonged to" he looked away "Italy, or France, or England

I giggled and he blushed "I thought we talked about this before"

He faced me "So, you were always independent? Never been with my brother?"

"If I were given the option to choose between staying independent, or become part of a nation, I do rather choose myself. But if I were to choose a nation to be with, I would choose Italy" I said.

He frowned "Oh"

I giggled "South Italy, of course" I cleared.

He looked at me with wide eyes and madly blushing "W-whaa... the hell?" he yelled.

"Nevermind, I'd rather be myself" I smiled.

He frowned "Damn it woman" he yelled and looked aside trying to hide his face from me, putting a hand on his face trying to try and hide his blush. I laughed. He turned to see me and I winked at him "You sneaky bastard" he said as I stood up running around with him chasing me. "COME BACK HERE BASTARDA"

I was running, reaching where some nations were. I hid behind Arthur and Francis and they smirking, didn't let Lovino touch me getting in his way between us "GET AWAY" he yelled flustered. I laughed and kept running, I found Germany who made me run faster, Lovino still chasing after me. Then I reached where the sleepy head spot was, with the sweets nations sleeping and I stopped there, smiling. Then Lovino caught me and I held a laugh.

"Shh, they are sleeping" I whispered smiling. He looked at them, staring at Peter.

"He really admires you" he whispered. "Why don't you adopt him?"

I looked at him "I can't raise a child alone, I am one myself"

He blushed but didn't looked at me "I would help you" he whispered.

I smiled and turned my head to watch Sealand and thought about the idea when I felt a kiss on my cheeks followed by a release of hands. When I looked for Lovino, he was gone. I just sat next to them, smiling and felt how my eyes closed and softly I fell asleep.

"I love you so much _" I heard a faint voice whispering far away from me.


	5. Chapter 4

Long day has been. I was tired laying on the ground of my backyard. Sighing and watching the clouds sleepy. I decided to adopt Sealand at last and he agreed with the condition I taught him all I knew and helped him be a well formed country.

Arthur had insisted in how he was to help with packing and moving and stuffs like that, from his place to mine's. Lovino, of course, was doing the same since he said he would help me raise little Peter. Antonio joined and brought along his friends, Francis & Gilbert. I was almost falling asleep when I heard a scream... A very girly one.

"Cher, je suis désolé!" France yelled with a girly squeeze.

I stood up but kept sitting on the ground and watched Romano cursing and France crying.

"Quel bastardo continuava a tormentarmi" Romano whispered as he walked towards me pouting and stomping all over the ground.

"Romano?"

"WHAT?" He yelled "_! I.. I'm sorry I yelled to you" he whispered.

I smiled "Would you like some?" I pointed at the tomatoes plants near us. I had grown a garden on my backyard and made sure tomatoes were there. His eyes shined.

"Sure" he mumbled and kept stomping to the plant. When he reached he grabbed three tomatoes and I saw him puzzled. He then turned around towards France's direction and smirking, with a great swing he launched the tomato to France's face... Earning another girly scream. Spain standing aside from France looked at him. Along with Prussia, they couldn't help but burst out laughing. I glanced at my side to watch Romano smiling and walking towards me once again sitting next to me.

"Here" He said and handed me a tomato.

"What was that for?" I asked while I grabbed the fruit.

"Oh, the pomodoro didn't look that fresh and it slipped off my hand" he said smirking. I burst out laughing and he blushed putting a frown again on his face.

"_! _! _!" Someone yelled behind me. I turned and saw Sealand running to me.

"_! Arthur was lecturing me about how to properly live with a lady" he cried.

"That tea bastard is a bother" Romano mumble.

I smirked "Naw, he shouldn't teach _you_ but Romano who is going to live with us from now on~" I giggled as he blushed madly.

"Sh..Shut up" he said.

After a while I was alone again on the same spot as before and I was feeling pretty tired. I closed my eyes for a moment, when suddenly I felt a soft pair of hands were touching my cheeks. They were hot and made me open my eyes. There he was Romano sitting in front of me, touching my cheeks.

"Romano what's wro.." I was cut off by a madly hungry pair of lips asking for permission to enter and explore my mouth. I wouldn't deny anything to Romano, though I was shocked. Either way, before I could grant the request he broke into my mouth not worrying whether I granted or declined. "Ro...ma...no...wait..." I was able to said between kisses.

He wasn't drunk. Instead he tasted as those sweet tomatoes he loved so much, but I couldn't relax until I gave up and returned the kiss. I could feel how he smirked onto my lips. He then released me finally letting me breath but he didn't stop. Instead, he started kissing my neck and going below and below..

He found a soft spot between my neck and my chest and made me moan rather loud. He smiled and made sure to suck there leaving a mark on it. I was starting to enjoy this.

"Now then my sweet pomodoro. Shall we?" He said and looked at me.

Five seconds later he slipped his hand through my shirt and started to rip every single button, to which I gasped. I wasn't sure what was going on but I couldn't bring myself to stop him. So, I just went along. When he was satisfied and left me shirtless, he started kissing from my belly through all my chest to the soft spot making me moan louder than before. He shut my moans kissing me roughly on the lips, but I pushed him off.

"Now, that's not fair sweetheart" I smiled as I grabbed rather hard his shirt. He then got what I meant and took off his shirt revealing that stunning chest. I had to bring myself to not faint but couldn't stop the blushing coming. I then looked at his curl and wondered what if..

He moaned "D..Don't" Oh, it did that. Again. "C...Chigi" he yelled and crashed his lips to mines. Mmmm, So this curl of him has a nice effect on his body. I wonder what can happen if I.. Stroke it~?

I released my hand off the curl on instinct when I heard his groan, just to find a hand grab my wrist and a whisper, "Don't stop that" rather seductively in my ear.

He then did something that made me "Romano!" pant.

"_!"

.

Someone was shaking me.

"_!" I heard a yelling.

I opened my eyes. It was just a dream? I was disappointed but a little relieved. That thing was hurting me. I just then found Romano looking at me rather scared.

"_! are you okay?" He asked.

I blushed and realized I was sweating. I guessed it was the dream. "Yeah" I mumbled.

"Let's go inside" he told me still looking worried about my looks, and then he offered his hand to me to help me get up and I grabbed it. That made him gasp, then rapidly he touched my forehead. "_! You are burning!" he yelled and before I could react he was already carrying me on his back to the house.

He kicked the front door hard enough to break it making Spain, Prussia, England, Sealand and France who were sitting in the couch playing I don't know what, flinch.

"What's wrong?" Spain asked.

"She's got a fever" Romano said and walked to my room (Or ours now?) kicking the door again.

"ROMANO! STOP BREAKING DOORS!" I yelled. Which was not good since I began to feel dizzy "YOU WILL.. pay for.. the.. do" I was cut off as everything went black.

 **Romano's P.O.V**

After I looked for _ everywhere I found her sleeping on the ground outside her house. That night was freezing cold, and I wasn't surprised when I saw she had a cold. I carried her inside the house with her not saying anything but panting a hot breath, and laid her on her bed after she fainted.

"Is she okay?" Sealand asked.

"I don't know! Someone do something!" I yelled in exasperation.

"She has to drink a medicine" England told me.

"Well, Give it to her!" I kept yelling

"She fainted. She won't drink it.. At least"

"Someone give it to her boca a boca" Spain said smirking.

I blushed "What? Sh-shut up Bastardo" I managed to let out of my mouth. Touching _'s lips? Nobody better dared to do that. Those were mines.

"I will, honhonhon~" France said.

I growled and grabbed the drink off of England's hand and drinked it. I leaned and crashed my lips with _'s, passing the medicine from my mouth to her trying not to let any drop to fall. If it did, I would lick it and drop it on her mouth. When I made sure she drank it all, I broke off and looked at her, worried.

"Please don't die. Please. I haven't told you that I love you" Romano whispered softly.


	6. Final Chapter

_You were like an angel  
Arrived to my life and made my smile  
Became part of my life  
And made me laugh again  
Now, would you stay by my side?_

Everything was pitch black. I couldn't see anything, but what I could feel, was a hand placed over mine. I then realized I was laying in a bed. Suddenly, I started to feel everything again.

A warm feeling on my lips, something wet on them.

A warm hand placed over mine.

A soft blanket covering my body.

& something on the dark resting its head next to me.

I then, sat up rushed, scared I was kidnapped or something of that kind, and made the black figure next to me to open its eyes. Those bright brown eyes staring right at you worried. Of course, who could mistake those beautiful eyes?

"Roma?"

"_! I though you will die. You bastard don't you dare to leave me here" He said, even if he may look as he was tough you could feel his voice cracking.

"I-I'm sorry"

"Don't be but... I... I need to tell you something important"

"What's wrong Romano?" you said placing a hand on his cheek to softly caress it "Jesus, Romano you are burning" You panicked thinking he may got a fever.

"I-I-I.. _ I" He said shaking "Tsk"

That was the last sound he emitted from his mouth. Next thing were a pair of lips exasperatedly trying to find the glory of a lovely moment. Crushing, smashing lips with another pair. Now two persons, two pair of lips were dancing along with the music our heart played. In synchrony as if they were meant to be together for eternity and never get apart from each other. Too much poetic? Well, in short: He kissed you and you kissed back.

"Ro" you tried "mano" saying "What's" between "wrong?" kisses. That made him stop.

"What's wrong you ask. _ you think i would kiss just any girl?"

You giggled, he tried to act tough but he actually seemed as he was rejected and was about to cry his heart out. He pouted at my giggled but then sighed.

"I'm sorry, i forced you" He mumbled and stood up walking to the door.

"Romano, wait" You quickly stood up from the bed and ran to catch him, he turned around to see me in respond to my calling but before he could do or say anything you pushed my lips into his once again.  
You could feel how he smiled in the kiss, enjoying the glory of the lovers who are starting the long life and walking in the hallway of joy.

 **Two years later**

"Hey Romano, hurry" you said while laughing.

Romano had invited you to a picnic on the park next to his house to sight-gaze the stars. If you didn't figure it out, yes, it was a picnic on the night. (x3) He set up everything so he wouldn't take any surprises but BAM! you surprised him with a beautiful _(color) dress that rested softly on your knees. and each time you moved it danced along with your moves. You could feel the warm air colliding with your face. Romano was blushing madly at the beautiful sight. You both had dated since two years ago on the time you got a fever. He swore he would tell you how he felt before anything could happen to you.  
You remembered he got a fever after that

 _"Stupid you Fucking bastard. Is your fault i have a fever now!"_

"Well, i am sorry, i didn't ask you to give me the medicine mouth to mouth" You pouted as you cleaned his wet forehead.

He blushed "Shut up ragazza!"

You giggled and kissed his lips softly "Dummy"

You giggled as you remember that time. Making Lovino look at you "What?" he asked.

"I just remember how stubborn you are" You smirked.

He frowned "Stupid ragazza!"

You both then sat on the ground and started to eat, then you spoted a tomato on the back of the fruits basket Romano placed down.

"Pomodoro" You whispered smiling.

Romano picked up the pomo.. i mean the tomato and stared at it while he begin blushing. "_, I need you to say something" He wouldn't kept his eyes away from the tomato. You didn't like when he refused to look at you so you lifted his head up and made him look right into your eyes "What?" You said. He blushed and you smiled.

"Ever since i met you, you were always like my angel. You were the first to said you liked me and you were the first to stay with me even after you met the stupid and the tomato bastard" you giggled, You know he meant Feliciano and Antonio. "So, i just though that you... Maybe,... I... Damn it." he yelled flustered. You waited him to calm down. He sighed and looked at you worried "Iloveyou.. Wouldyoumarryme?makemethehappiestman?" He almost yelled while he handed the tomato to you and then closed his eyes. Leaving a shocked you with her wide _(e/c) open and asking what happened. You picked the tomato and munched it.

You felt something tough on your mouth and with a hand you put it out of your mouth.

It was a ring. A silver ring.

Tears started to drip from your eyes as you gasped and placed a hand on your mouth. Romano finally opened his eyes and looked at you scared.

"You want me to marry you?" you mumbled.

"YES! I just said so, you bastarda didn't heard me!" He yelled at you making you flinch. Then he realized what he did.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just too n-nervous and i don't even know what to d-" He was cut off as you placed your lips with his and wrapped your arms around his neck deepening the closeness between you both. You could felt a relieved sigh coming from his mouth and you smiled without breaking the kiss.

"Yes" You whispered after you both broke apart looking for air.

"Ti amo _" He said while he rested his forehead against yours and closed his eyes.

"Ti amo troppo Lovi~" You smiled..

"I'm hungry mom" Someone said from across you both. Making you both open your eyes and watch on that direction.

It was cute little Sealand rubbing his eyes with his messy hair and carring a teddy bear on his free hand. After those two years Sealand became very fond on you and started calling you mom but he refused to call Romano dad, which in fact always ended up making them yell at each other. You smiled and reached your arms at him. "Come here sweetie" He sat on your lap and rested his head against your chest as you gave him the tomato where the ring was... Of course the ring was now on your finger.

"He always bothers" Romano growled.

"Shut up Romano" Sealand mumbled sleepy, that made Romano pout and you giggle.

After all, you have a beautiful family right?


End file.
